thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Tracy Fraim Narrations
Toy Story (Read-Along) *''"It's tough being a toy. Oh, sure, it looks like fun from the outside. But there's a lot more to it than that. To find out about it, you can read along with me in your book. You will know it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Let's begin now."'' *''"Every kid loves toys. Take Andy, for instance. He's got Rex the dinosaur, Hamm the piggy bank, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog and dozens of others. But his favorite toy is Woody, a cowboy doll who talks when Andy pulls his string. You probably like your toys, too. But did you ever wonder what they do when you leave the room? At Andy's house, the toys come alive!"'' *''"One day, just before Andy's family was planning to move, Woody called the toys to order. The toys gasped. The change of plans meant that today Andy would be getting new toys. And if Andy got new toys, he might throw his old ones away. Woody, sensing panic, tried to calm everyone down. Then Hamm waddled up." *"''At Woody's command, a group of toy soldiers hustled downstairs, carrying a baby monitor. Upstairs, the toys heard a soldier's voice through the speaker, describing Andy's presents. The toys seemed safe for another year. But there was one more surprise gift. Rex bumped the speaker, and the batteries fell out. At the same time, there was a cheer from downstairs. The kids came racing upstairs to Andy's room as the toys scrambled back to their places." *''"Andy and his friends shoved Woody from his place on the bed and put a new toy there. They played with it, then raced back downstairs when it was time for games and prizes. As the toys stirred, they heard a voice. Woody climbed back up onto the bed and faced his worst fear; the coolest toy a kid could want, Buzz Lightyear. He gulped. The other toys crowded around Buzz. Rex shook his hand."'' *''"Buzz pressed the button, and wings popped out. All the toys were impressed––except for Woody. Buzz leaped off the bed and headed straight for the floor. Then he bounced off a rubber ball and landed on a race car. The car took off on a track, spun through a loop and off a jump. Buzz flew out of the car, grabbing onto an airplane hung from the ceiling. After spinning around, he landed back on the bed. The toys cheered. Woody couldn't believe it."'' *''"Suddenly, the sound of barking interrupted the toys. They rushed to the window. It was Scud, the dog next door. With him was SId, his owner, a kid who loved to torture toys. Rex shook his head. As the toys looked on helplessly, Sid strapped a firecracker to his Combat Carl toy, lit the fuse and blew the toy to smithereens. Sid cheered. Bo Peep turned away."'' *''"Late that afternoon, the family finished packing boxes. Andy's mom told him they were going to Pizza Planet, his favorite restaurant, for the last time. She said he could bring one toy. Woody, who was listening, knew it would be either him or Buzz. Seeing a space between the edge of the desk and the wall, Woody got an idea. As Buzz leaned over the edge, Woody steered a remote control car toward him. Buzz dove out of the way, but the desk lamp swung around and accidentally knocked him out the window!"'' *''"Mr. Potato Head saw it all. Woody never had the chance because just then, Andy came into the room. Andy picked up Woody and carried him out to the van, past the bush where Buzz had landed. Buzz, seeing Andy take Woody into the van, raced after it and hopped on the back bumper."'' *''"The van pulled into a gas station and Andy got out, leaving Woody on the backseat. Woody looked up and saw Buzz, covered with mud, staring at him through the sunroof. Woody sighed with relief. Buzz lunged for Woody. The two of them fell off the seat, out the open door and rolled under the van. They were still on the ground, fighting, when the door slid shut and the van drove away."'' *''"Woody watched the van leave. Buzz was upset for a different reason. Buzz shook his head. As Buzz walked off, a Pizza Planet delivery truck with a plastic rocket on its roof pulled into the station. Woody had found a way back to Andy, but Buzz had to go, too."'' *''"Buzz peered inside the truck. Woody nodded. Sure enough, the truck took them to its port of origin––Pizza Planet. Buzz looked around in amazement. Then Woody spotted Andy with his mom and baby sister, Molly. Seeing a basket on Molly's stroller, Woody grinned. But Buzz was gone."'' *''"Buzz had spotted a game shaped like a rocket, and though it might take him home. Inside, he found himself surrounded by squeeze-toy aliens. The aliens pointed up at a giant crane. Woody, who had followed Buzz into the game, gazed up in horror. Andy's cruel neighbor was at the controls. The claw came down. It grabbed Buzz and pulled him upward. Woody clung to his legs, desperately trying to pull him free. Sid was thrilled."'' *''"Sid raced home with Woody and Buzz in his backpack. He tossed the pack onto his bed, shut the door and went downstairs. Woody got out of the pack, ran across the bed and leaped onto the doorknob. There was a noise behind him, and a doll's head looked out from under the bed. Woody smiled. The head continued toward him, propelled by a creepy, spider-like body made from the pieces of an Erector set. In horror, Woody scrambled back up onto the bed."'' *''"The doll was joined by other mutant toys assembled from parts that Sid had thrown to the floor. Woody jumped inside the backpack and Buzz zipped it shut, punching a button on his chest. He adjusted his laser light and turned to Woody. But instead of attacking, the mutant toys crept back out of sight. Woody and Buzz were safe......for the time being, at least."'' *''"The next morning, when Sid went downstairs, Woody jumped to his feet. He and Buzz raced for the hallway, but their path was blocked by the mutant toys. As the monsters approached, Buzz turned to Woody. He fired his laser. Nothing happened. Woody shook his head in disgust. Woody pushed a button on Buzz's back, and Buzz's arms began chopping. The mutant toys backed away, giving Woody and Buzz room to slip through the door."'' *''"While Woody was scouting the hallway, Buzz ducked inside another room. Behind him, a voice rang out. The voice was coming from a commercial on TV, advertising Buzz Lightyear toys. Woody had been right after all. Buzz was just a toy. Stunned, Buzz staggered to the top of the stairs. He opened his wings and jumped, hoping to fly. Instead, he crashed to the floor. By the time Woody found him, Buzz had been discovered by Sid's sister, Hannah. She had dressed him up for a tea party and given him a new name."'' *''"When Hannah left the room, Woody ran inside. He found Buzz with one arm. Woody smiled. He dragged Buzz back into Sid's room, then stood in the window and called to Andy's house. When the toys appeared, Buzz wouldn't help. So Woody picked up Buzz's arm and waved it, as if Buzz was standing behind the window frame. But Woody held the arm too high, and Mr. Potato Head saw that it had been broken off."'' *''"Once again, the toys believed that Woody had done something awful to Buzz. As they hurried away from the window, Woody tried to stop them. But it was no use. Before Woody could turn around, the mutants were all over Buzz. Woody tried to stop them. But the toys grabbed Buzz's arm and pushed Woody aside. When they backed away, Buzz's arm was in place! Woody couldn't believe it. He tried to think the mutant toys, but they scrambled back under the bed."'' *''"Sid came into the room with a brand-new rocket. As Woody hid under a milk crate, Sid spotted Buzz. He set his tool box on the crate, trapping Woody. Then he picked up Buzz and taped the rocket to his back. There was a clap of thunder, and it started to rain. Sid looked outside. He sat at the window, waiting for it to stop. Sid wasn't the only one hoping for sunshine. Next door, Andy and his mom had finished packing for their move the next day. Andy went to bed, sad that he never found his favorite toys."'' *''"While Andy and Sid slept, Woody called to Buzz for help. He lay with the rocket on his back, too sad to move. Woody glared at him. A few moments later, the crate began to shake. Buzz was trying to push the tool box off! Just as Buzz managed to free Woody, Sid's alarm clock rang. Sid jumped out of bed, grabbed Buzz and headed outside."'' *''"As Sid's toys crept out from under the bed, Woody asked them for help. The toys gathered around. Working together, they escaped to the backyard, where Sid was starting to light the rocket. Suddenly, he saw Woody lying nearby. As Sid watched, an army of mutant toys rose from the grass and marched toward him. Woody grinned. Sid ran screaming into the house."'' *''"As Woody rushed to help Buzz, a car horn honked. Next door, it was Andy's family and their moving truck were leaving. Buzz, with the rocket still strapped to his back, motioned to Woody. They raced after the truck and grabbed onto the back. Woody held on, but Buzz fell to the street. Thinking fast, Woody found Andy's toy box inside and dug out the remote-controlled car. He tossed it into the street and steered it toward Buzz, who got on. Mr. Potato Head, thinking Woody was trying to get rid of another toy, called to the others. But they pushed Woody into the street."'' *''"Woody bounced off the pavement and onto the car, right next to Buzz. But the batteries ran out, and the car slowed to a stop. Woody looked around. Seeing the sun through Buzz's helmet, he used it to focus sunlight on the rocket fuse. When the fuse lit, Woody grabbed Buzz and they rocketed toward the moving truck, but missed and went soaring into the air! Buzz popped open his wings, tearing away the rocket from his back. The two of them glided over Andy's van. They dipped through the sunroof and into an open box next to Andy. He let out a happy yell."'' *''"A few months later, Woody, Buzz and the other toys were gathered around the baby monitor once again. It was their first Christmas in the new house, and Andy was opening his presents. Woody smiled. Buzz glared at Woody, then the two toys smiled. They figured they were safe––at least until Andy's next birthday. Do you think it's easy being a toy? Ask Woody and Buzz. They may not say anything to your face, but wait till you leave the room."'' Category:Narrations